A Ring Found and its Truths Revealed
by Sailor Universe2
Summary: The ring has been found and no one knows how the ring truely works, but one does and they have the power to destroy it, but won't for it is someone else's job. All they can do is gaurd the group and guide them, and possibly fall in love? SM/LotR
1. The new commer

A Ring Found and its Truths Revealed  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Lord of the Rings.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Elrond looked at Gandalf and said, "So the hobbit is on his way with the ring?"  
  
"Yes and before he gets here I need to find someone. Someone that would be of great help to destroy the ring." he replied.  
  
"And who is this mysterious person Gandalf?" Elrond asked.  
  
"You shall soon see my friend, you shall soon see."  
  
With that said, Gandalf turned and left on his short journey. `I hope that the guardians will let me by so that I may ask for her help.' he thought worriedly.  
  
~Three Days Later~  
  
Arwen entered her home carrying the limp form of a hobbit into her arms. She called out for he father, Elrond, and he arrived shortly after.  
  
"He was stabbed by a dagger carried by a Ringwraith. Hurry father! Frodo doesn't have much time left!"  
  
"Quickly follow me." he replied with worry.  
  
They rushed Frodo to a room and lied him down on the bed. Elrond began healing him immediately. Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Aragorn arrived in the room shortly after Elrond was beginning to lose hope for Frodo.  
  
"I can't heal him, he's too far gone." Elrond said regretfully.  
  
Everyone in the room was devastated by the news. The hobbits began to cry for their friend that was dying in front of them. They soon stopped when they heard a familiar voice.  
  
"I believe that I have someone here who can help."  
  
They all turned around to see...  
  
"GANDALF!!!!!" the hobbits cried out.  
  
Gandalf merely nodded to them and then stepped aside to reveal a young woman standing behind him. She had silver eyes that were tinted blue, and long silver hair that was french braided and reached her ankles. Her hair and clothes made her seem paler that she really was but in truth she was a little tan. She wore black silk pants and a silk silver tank top. (AN: I know that that's not they wear in middle Earth, but this is "MY" story so deal with it!!!! ^_^; ) She also wore black ankle boots. She seemed to have an air of royalty to her. Her eyes had the agelessness of that of an Elf; they seemed to hold many emotions at once. She swiftly walked to Frodo's form and placed her hand on his forehead. She and Frodo began to glow a soft silver color for a few brief seconds and then she removed her hand. She turned around and faced everyone and said with a soft musical voice, "He will be all right. Right now he needs rest."  
  
Everyone was in shock, so it took a few seconds for her words to sink in. "HE'S OK!" the hobbits shouted joyfully.  
  
She merely smiled at their excitement. When everyone calmed down from the news Elrond said, "Thank you for healing him. May I ask who you are?"  
  
She nodded and replied, "Serenity, but I would prefer to be called Serena."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
AN: All right that's it for chapter 1. Please review my fic and tell me what you think. I would like at lest 10 reviews before I post chapter 2. 


	2. The pranks and The meeting

A Ring Found and its Truths Revealed  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Lord of the Rings.  
  
AN: DO NOT JUMP TO ANY CONCLUSIONS! I already had someone assuming that Serena was betrayed by the scouts. Well let me tell you something, "DID I SAY THAT SHE WAS BETRAYED? NO I DIDN'T AND I MIGHT MAKE IT THAT WAY AND I MIGHT NOT!!!!!" Ok, no hard feelings, but the last time I posted a fic everyone was jumping to conclusions and it was only a prologue and I had to take it off. So I'll tell you all a secrete if I don't say if what you think happened, happened, then don't jump to conclusions. Now on with the fic! PS. You guys might not want to start on voting for couples yet. I already have an idea and I never really hold votes for pairings, I have to wait too long that way. So just to let you guys know, when I start writing a fic, I usually already know what the pairings are!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It took about three days for Frodo to wake up and during that time Serena and the other hobbits became best friends. Merry, Pippin, and Serena played pranks on each other and sometimes, poor Sam got caught in the middle of the crossfire. Needless to say it was always Merry and Pippin's pranks that he got caught in because they were never very well planed, well they weren't compared to Serena's. To get back at them for it, Sam would participate in Serena's pranks. Once Merry and Pippin accidentally caught Gandalf in their traps, lets just say that they were hiding from him for a while. Merry and Pippin were stumped on how Serena was able to avoid all their carefully laid out plans. Whenever they tried to sneak up on her, she always knew and let them know by calling out their names and telling them to come out because she knew that they were there. Of course that didn't stop them from trying. Now when it came to Serena's pranks, the most obvious part of her pranks were  
sometimes holding more parts to the full prank then they could imagine.  
  
The first time that they became victims to her traps was when they were walking down the hall. They saw a piece of string going from one wall to the other wall, they looked at each other remembering the pranks that they pulled with that so they stepped over it. Big mistake, it seems that that was the point to the string, to make them step over it and not look for anything else. As soon as they stepped over it, they somehow found themselves hanging in the air about 3 feet off the floor. That wasn't all, they soon found themselves covered in food and left in the air for all to see. Then a banner unrolled for them to read and it said, "You have fallen victim to the easiest prank that the Queen of Pranks knows. Have fun boys and let the games begin. -Serena" Then another banner came down and covered the first, and it said, "Oh and no matter how loud you yell, know one will here you for a while, I took care of that. See you in a few hours, and hope that none of those foods will  
leave `any' marks on you." Well it did, it turned out that some of the food had some dye in them, and poor Merry and Pippin were poke dotted with different colors for the entire day. No matter how hard Aragorn, Gandalf, Sam, and Serena tried they couldn't help but to laugh at their predicament. The poor hobbits found themselves in the air, upside down, in the ponds, in mud, and their food exploding in their faces. They even found things in their beds, and no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't get Serena.  
  
Frodo was finally awake and the hobbits, Aragorn, and Gandalf were there to tell him everything that he had missed.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Frodo. If you were only awake for the past three days. I swear I've never laughed so hard in my entire life!" Sam exclaimed.  
  
"What happened?" Frodo asked, extremely curious to what Sam had meant.  
  
"NOTHING HAPPENED!!!!!" exclaimed Merry and Pippin.  
  
Frodo looked really curious now. `What happened?' he thought.  
  
"Why you two. You would think that you would want to tell your friend that has been asleep for the past 3 days that you two were out done when it came to pranks." A sarcastic, yet playful voice said.  
  
Frodo looked to the owner of the voice and was awed by the person standing in the doorway. "Merry and Pippin, out did in pranks? Is that even possible?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Yes." Replied everyone except two.  
  
Merry and Pippin merely flushed in embarrassment and everyone in the room laughed.  
  
"Frodo. I would like you to met Serenity, or as she would like to be called Serena." Gandalf began, "She saved your life."  
  
Frodo looked at Serena shocked for a moment and then said, "Thank you."  
  
She smiled and nodded to him. She then turned to Gandalf and said, "Now Gandalf, I believe that we need to go speak with Elrond?"  
  
"Yes, yes. We better go. I will be back later to talk to you Frodo." He said.  
  
The two left the room in search for the King of the Elves.  
  
~With Elrond~  
  
"I will be holding a meeting here in Rivendale about the ring. I would like the two of you to be there along with Frodo." Elrond said.  
  
"What about Sam, Merry, and Pippin?" Serena asked.  
  
"No, I don't think that they should be involved with this meeting." Elrond replied.  
  
Gandalf merely nodded to show his agreement with his decision.  
  
"Well now, if you two will excuse me. I have some planning to do." Serena stated.  
  
"Planning?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"Yes, involving Merry and Pippin." she replied.  
  
"May I ask what you are planning Serena?" Elrond questioned.  
  
"Now Elrond. Where would the fun be in that? Oh! I might have to interrupt the beginning of the meeting if you don't mind." she answered.  
  
"No, I don't mind." Elrond said with a confused voice.  
  
"All right. See you guys tomorrow at the meeting" with that said she swiftly left the room.  
  
"How come, my friend, I have a feeling that we're going to see quite a show tomorrow?" Elrond asked Gandalf.  
  
"I don't know, I don't know."  
  
~The next day, the beginning of the meeting~  
  
"Is everyone here?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Sorry that I'm late." A voice said softly behind him.  
  
Everyone turned to see Serena with her head lowered so that her bangs covered her eyes. At first Gandalf, Elrond, Aragorn and Frodo were confused as to why she was covering her eyes. Then they remembered that her eye color was not normal to what everyone else was used to, and her hair was also not normal. They were so used to it that they almost forgot those facts. `She probably doesn't want to scare anyone or be stared at.' they all thought.  
  
"That's all right Serena. You are not that late." Elrond replied.  
  
She nodded and walked over to the balcony and faced away from everyone, looking at the landscape. Elrond was about to begin the meeting when suddenly Serena said,  
  
"Forgive me Elrond, but I think that theirs is something that we need to take care of before this meeting begins."  
  
Everyone turned to look at her to see what she meant.  
  
"And that would be?" Elrond asked.  
  
"This." she replied simply.  
  
She suddenly reached down quickly and pulled up a very embarrassed Sam.  
  
"Sam!" Frodo called out in shock.  
  
Sam giggled nervously and said, "Um... Hi."  
  
Serena placed him on the ground next to her, but didn't let go of her hold on his collar. Then she called out, "Merry. Pippin. Come out, I know that you're there."  
  
No one came. Then she said, "Fine, if you want to play that game. Merry, you're behind the right pillar of the two pillars behind everyone, and Pippin you're behind the left pillar next to Merry. Don't even think about running away. I knew that you were going to hide there so I have all other exits rigged. Either way you will be caught."  
  
Suddenly two shocked hobbits came out of their hiding places looking dumbfounded at her back. They walked over to her grumbling loud enough for everyone to hear. "Why is it that we can never hide from her?" "Why does she always know where we're hiding?" "How in the world did she know? We never hinted anything." They both came up to her sulking that they were found.  
  
Serena let go of Sam and said in a calm voice, "Now you three weren't supposed to be here. I suggest that all of you go by to your rooms and don't come back here for a while."  
  
They all sighed and said, "Yes Serena." Then they turned and walked away. Suddenly Sam stopped and turned. "When can we come back?"  
  
Serena giggled softly and answered, "You will know." With that said, the three hobbits left.  
  
Everyone looked at her in shock. Finally Elrond said, "I thought that you were going to have some kind of prank planned out?"  
  
"That's only if they come back before they're supposed to. Now Elrond, I believe that you were about to begin the meeting."  
  
~Ten minutes later~ (AN: What? I'm lazy!)  
  
"We should take the ring to Gondor. We should use the ring against Sauron and his followers. We could use it to wipe out the darkness of our world." A man named Boromir said.  
  
"You cannot control it, nobody can. The ring only obeys its master."  
  
"That ring, Sauron, and his followers put together are no where true darkness." Serena whispered so quietly that only Gandalf, Frodo, and an elf heard her.  
  
`What does she mean?' the elf thought.  
  
"And what business does a Ranger have at this meeting?" Boromir asked.  
  
"He's not just a Ranger," said the elf that heard Serena's comment. "He's Aragorn, son of Arathorn. He's the heir of Isildur, and therefore the heir of Gondor."  
  
Aragorn asked the elf to sit down in elfish. At hearing the news everyone began whispering amongst themselves.  
  
Elrond quieted everyone by saying, "The ring must be destroyed. Be for Sauron gets it."  
  
"Why don't we destroy it right now!" a Dwarf demanded.  
  
"The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, and only there it can be unmade."  
  
After that everyone began arguing. `Those fools they shouldn't be arguing with that ring in the room!' Serena thought worriedly.  
  
"SILENCE!!!"  
  
Everyone stopped to look at Serena. They only saw her back, but her fists were clenched. She turned around and walked to the front of the meeting.  
  
"How stupid can all of you be?" she asked softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. "You really don't know anything about this ring do you?"  
  
"And what would you know about the ring HUMAN!" the Dwarf that spoke earlier, named Gimli, demanded.  
  
Suddenly Serena snapped up her head to show her silver eyes to everyone and said in an icy tone, "Do not confuse me with a human dwarf. Do not confuse me with a hobbit, a dwarf, or even an elf. I'm more than likely nothing that you have ever heard of, either that or my people have been reduced to myths."  
  
Everyone was confused to what she was, but her eyes were something that really held their attention.  
  
"Gandalf. You asked me here to protect and guide the group that took the ring to Mount Doom. You did not however tell me that I would be babysitting a bunch of immature 3 years olds." Serena stated while raising an eyebrow at the group before her.  
  
After hearing that, all the men had the decency to blush at their behavior. (AN: there were only men at this meeting right? Oh, well. There is now.)  
  
Gandalf shook his head as if he was ashamed of their behavior. "I did not know that they would react like this, but maybe if you told them what you know about the ring they won't act like this. That is, if you wish to tell them."  
  
"I believe that you are right Gandalf. Well you know very little about it, I'm guessing that that's all anyone knows. Knowing you, you probably looked at all the records on the ring." Gandalf nodded at her assessment.  
  
"Well, you all know that the ring has power and has a, somewhat, life of its own. Well, have any of you ever thought of how it got its power?"  
  
"It has unlimited power!" someone called out.  
  
"No. It doesn't. Only one being has unlimited power, and its not this ring. This ring uses its power to slowly make people power hungry, full of hate, and in all cases insane. The ring feeds off these emotions, it feeds off anything that is negative. That's where it gets its power, and that's why it makes its holder live for so long. So it can feed off of its holder whenever it wishes to."  
  
"So that means..." Gandalf trailed off in horror.  
  
"Yes. Everyone's argument just fed it a large `meal'." she said.  
  
Everyone began casting worried glances at each other.  
  
"How do you know this? And why aren't you the least bit afraid?" questioned Gimli.  
  
Serena looked at him and then everyone could see how old her eyes looked. "I've seen things that you could never imagine, things that you don't believe that are real, things that would put the monsters in your nightmares to shame. This ring is nothing compared to those horrors, but it has the same goal as all the others. Dominance, power, and control. That's what they want, but they all must face something before they get it. There are warriors that fight them, but one has something that all evil want. A jewel that will give them everything that they want, but only that warrior can control it, so they try to get her under their control. I believe that you have heard of them in your stories. The Sailor Senshi."  
  
"But they are a myth." An elf named Legolas said softly.  
  
"Is that what we've been reduced too?" she asked.  
  
"You are a Senshi?" Frodo asked awed.  
  
"Yes, and I'm the last of my race, just like many of my fellow Senshi are."  
  
"How could you be a senshi and not show any pride in it?" asked Boromir.  
  
"I do have pride in it, but not with the price that comes with it." Serena said sadly.  
  
"What price Serena?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"All senshi are somewhat immortal. We can die, but we either wake up or we are reborn. Our destinies are to live, to fight, and to die, just so that we can be reborn again. Un like all of you we do not get a chance at eternal sleep, or death as you can call it. To senshi, it would be a release once our duties are over. At first, that goal was impossible, or even the goal of a normal life until she came."  
  
"Who Serena?" Frodo questioned.  
  
"She was a legend, a myth amongst all senshi. Sailor Cosmos, the Messiah of Light, Queen and Goddess of the Stars, and the ruler and guardian of the Universe for all eternity. She can grant a senshi's final death, but unfortunately she can't grant her own nor the death of one other. If one of them died and stayed dead, the Universe would collapse on itself."  
  
This news shocked everyone, even Merry, Pippin, and Sam who showed up and was standing next to Frodo. "She is watching all of you, especially the group that will take the ring to Mount Doom. If she shows herself, you will know her by her multi-colored eight-point star with an upturned golden crescent moon in the middle in the center of her forehead." After saying that she walked over to the ring and held her hand over it. She glowed a silver color briefly and the ring was then incased in crystal. "There now no one will be affected by it. Now who will carry the ring and who will go with the one who carries it?"  
  
"I will carry the ring, but I fear that I do not know the way." Frodo said softly.  
  
Then Gandalf volunteered followed by Aragorn, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gimli, Legolas, and Boromir.  
  
"Then you will be called the Fellowship of the Ring, and I assume that you Serena will be going with them."  
  
"Yes, someone's got to keep them in line especially Merry and Pippin." she said playfully.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
AN: 10 more reviews for chapter 3 please! 


	3. Love, Songs, and pranks Gotta love them!

A Ring Found and its Truths Revealed  
  
Disclaimer: *In a monotone voice* I don't own Sailor Moon or Lord of the Rings. *In a happy, perky voice* BUT I OWN THE STORY AND THE UNIVERSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AN: I FEEL SO LOVED! I've never gotten all my reviews in one or two days before! With my other fic I had to threaten everyone saying that if I didn't get my reviews in a certain amount of time I would post the chapter in pieces and demand more reviews in a certain amount of time for the rest. Then if I didn't get those I would post another piece of the fic. Well, you get the pattern. I don't think that I need to do that with you guys because you've been reviewing, but if it takes a week to get 10 reviews then the threat will come. Also, don't doubt me when I say that I will post the chapter in pieces, I will if I have to. You know it's amazing what threatening will do. I jumped from 23 reviews to about 39 over night, so a word of advice to those who can't get the reviews they want... THREATEN THE READERS AND THEY WILL RESPOND!!!!!! But you have to go through with your threat if they don't, but I've never had to.  
  
All right now about the story, I realize that I wasn't to clear about how Sam, Merry, and Pippin showed up, yes they did come back, but with all the excitement they weren't noticed. Now, ON WITH THE FIC AND AN END TO MY RAMBLING! YAY!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Fellowship was on the road and beginning their journey. The day went by quickly and the Fellowship found a place to camp before nightfall. They all sat around the fire waiting for Serena who disappeared saying that would be right back.  
  
"Gandalf." Frodo said catching everyone's attention.  
  
"Yes Frodo?" he replied.  
  
"I have been wondering, what exactly is Serena? And I have noticed that she always looks at the moon sadly."  
  
Gandalf sighed and said, "I don't know that much about her past, but I know that she is the last of the Lunarians, or we call them the children of the Moon."  
  
This caused everyone's eyes to widen, well Legolas' eyes only widened a little bit. "But... how could she be the last? I thought that the Moon children were peaceful and powerful." Aragorn asked confused.  
  
"They were attacked on Serena's 16^th birthday, the whole kingdom was celebrating it. They were caught off guard and the one who lead the assault killed her and the Queen of the Moon used a sacred jewel to send her people to the future and sealed away the evil. Not much is known about that battle, but when Serena regained her memories her had to watch it happen all over again, and she told me that she doesn't sleep anymore because in her dreams she can still hear her peoples screams." Gandalf said sadly.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Gimli started, "Why would the whole Kingdom celebrate her 16^th birthday?"  
  
"Because I am the Princess of the Lunarians." said a voice behind them.  
  
They all turned to see Serena with about two-dozen fish hanging off ropes in her hands. "And as for how we were caught off guard... The `Prince of Earth' betrayed us; well that's what he thought that he was. He wanted power and to live forever, but to get the throne of the galaxy he had to marry me. He was angry because I rejected him and he tried to force himself on me, and to threaten me. By doing that he pissed off my guardians and I. Unfortunately for him... My eight guardians were all senshi. I on the other hand wasn't supposed to be a senshi, but after my 15^th birthday I was showing signs of a senshi. Now I will tell you all a secrete that not many know, all the sailor senshi a Princesses of their respective planets, but we call them stars. Well, after Endymion pissed us off we made his life a living hell for a while. Well he wanted to get rid of my senshi since they were in his way of getting to me. He sided with a darkness that was after the jewel that belonged to  
the royal family of the moon. The darkness wound up turning on him and attacked Earth and the Moon. Beryl ran a sword through my stomach and before she could get away I threw a large ball of energy at her, then I fell to the ground and before I died I saw Endymion running away to save his own hide, but the fool ran into an attack and was killed. Then everything that Gandalf told you happened."  
  
"Serena, why did you say that this Endymion, thought that he was the  
Prince of Earth?" Boromir questioned.  
  
"He was born from a royal family, but that wasn't the only kingdom on Earth. There were the Elves, the Hobbits, the Dwarfs, and Humans. He knew this, but he considered them inferior to him and his claim on Earth. Wait he didn't know was that the Earth never chose him, as it's future ruler. He just assumed that it did."  
  
"What do you mean that `the Earth didn't choose him'? Are you saying that the Earth is alive?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Yes, the Earth is alive, and it has it's own glow that will surround the one that Earth chooses worthy of ruling it. But that person must also guard it, and that person has a higher chance of marrying the Princess of the Moon, me, but I won't marry unless it's for love. Nothing will change that. I've already had to put up with that moron when he was reborn with the other senshi and I. He tried so hard to get me to love him and he thought that I did fall for him, but he didn't realize that it was all an act. For I was told to act that way until his true intentions were shown. And he was still the same greedy coward that he was back then."  
  
"Where is he now?" Legolas asked quietly. He seemed calm on the outside, but Serena could see that on the inside he was fuming at the thought of Endymion running away from his people when they needed him.  
  
"He is here, and he is waiting for me. He doesn't just have power on his mind, he has lust as well." She said with a tone of disgust and anger.  
  
"What will you do Serena?" Gandalf asked calmly.  
  
"My job right now is to make sure that none of you are killed. If he becomes a threat to your lives, then I will do something that I should have done a long time ago. Especially when he tried to force himself on me."  
  
"What's that?" Merry asked.  
  
"Kill him, and make sure that he can never be reborn again by crushing his star seed with my bare hands."  
  
Suddenly all the men felt anger towards Endymion and they felt sorry for him if he ever showed his face. (AN: They don't have to worry about the ring because its incased in crystal remember.)  
  
"Now, all of you need to sleep. It's late." With that said Serena stood up and walked a little ways from them to keep watch.  
  
"She's right... I still can't believe that she went through all of that." Aragorn said with a sigh.  
  
"I know Aragorn, but she's been through a lot more than that. A lot more than we could imagine not to mention that she's probably as old as you now Legolas, if not older." Gandalf said softly.  
  
They all got ready for bed except for Legolas. He told them that he would help Serena keep watch. After they were in bed he walked over to sit by Serena. They merely nodded at each other and sat in silence. Serena looked over to the sleeping figures to see the hobbits sitting up in their beds staring at the fire. She slowly got up and walked over to them, aware of Legolas watching her. Also knowing that he would be able to hear their entire conversation.  
  
"Why aren't you four sleeping?" she asked softly.  
  
"We were just thinking about if this is ever going to end." Sam said sadly. The others just nodded their agreement.  
  
"Of course this will end, it may take a while, but it will end. I've learned that every journey and battle eventually comes to an end." She said, "Now go to sleep, you need your strength."  
  
"Serena... can you sing to us? Our moms used to sing to us when we couldn't sleep." Pippin asked nervously.  
  
"Sure, I had a feeling that you all were getting homesick." She said with a soft smile.  
  
The four hobbits all lay down and listened to her song.  
  
"The thundering waves are calling me home, home to you  
  
The pounding sea is calling me home, home to you  
  
On a dark new year's night   
  
On the west coast of Clare  
  
I heard your voice singing  
  
Your eyes danced the song  
  
Your hands played the tune  
  
T'was a vision before me.  
  
We left the music behind and the dance carried on  
  
As we stole away to the seashore  
  
We smelt the brine, felt the wind in our hair  
  
And with sadness you paused.  
  
Suddenly I knew that you'd have to go  
  
Your world was not mine, your eyes told me so  
  
Yet it was there I felt the crossroads of time  
  
And I wondered why.  
  
As we cast our gaze on the tumbling sea  
  
A vision came o'er me  
  
Of thundering hooves and beating wings  
  
In clouds above.  
  
As you turned to go I heard you call my name,  
  
You were like a bird in a cage spreading its wings to fly  
  
"The old ways are lost," you sang as you flew  
  
And I wondered why.  
  
The thundering waves are calling me home, home to you  
  
The pounding sea is calling me home, home to you  
  
The thundering waves are calling me home, home to you  
  
The pounding sea is calling me home, home to you."  
  
Her song came to an end and she saw that the four hobbits were fast asleep. She could still feel Legolas' eyes on her and she was dimly aware that the others were slightly awake and heard her song. She put some more wood on the fire and then walked back to Legolas and sat down.  
  
"That was a beautiful song." He commented.  
  
"Thank you." She said softly. "So why are you staying up?"  
  
"Elves don't necessarily need sleep." He answered. "Gandalf told us that you don't sleep. Is that a something that comes with being senshi or is there something else to it?"  
  
"Both. When I sleep I see all the battles that I fought in, I see my friends deaths, even mine. I seldom have peaceful dreams anymore. When I dream of my deaths I feel the pain that I felt all over again, but what really gets me is hearing the screams of pain over and over again. I can only listen to that so many times without feeling like I'm going to break down crying because I couldn't save them or because I couldn't protect them from that pain." She said in a soft sad voice.  
  
"The stars are shining beautifully tonight." Serena said in attempt to change the subject.  
  
"Yes they are." He replied knowing that she wanted to change the subject. They sat in silence and watched as the sun began to rise.  
  
~On the road again~  
  
"All right so when do you want to put our plan into action?" Pippin whispered to Merry.  
  
"When they're closer together." Merry whispered making sure that they were far enough away from Serena so then she couldn't interfere with their plans. "We need to get closer to them."  
  
They walked faster so they were behind Serena, who was walking not to far away from Legolas. Everyone but Legolas and Serena saw the mischievous grins on their faces. They were slightly worried about what they had planned because they didn't want to get caught in whatever they had planned. The two hobbits began rambling about different subjects together like they always did hoping that Serena wouldn't catch on. At the pace Serena was walking she was a little closer behind Legolas. `Just a little bit closer' they both thought. Serena was now about a foot away from Legolas. `NOW!" they both thought. They pushed Serena making her knock into the unsuspecting Legolas and they both fell on the ground with Serena on top of Legolas who somehow landed on his back. Their lips were just inches apart, Serena's eyes were wide with shock, and Legolas' were slightly wider than usual.  
  
"YES!" the two not so innocent hobbits said while giving each other a high five.  
  
Serena stood up with a blush on her checks and she gave Legolas a hand to help him up, she saw that his checks were slightly pink and then it vanished. Merry and Pippin were too busy to see their blushes, but everyone else saw them.  
  
"Well I'll be. An Elf blushing because a woman fell on top of him." Gimli said while laughing at Legolas. Merry and Pippin heard this and began to laugh even harder.  
  
"Merry. Pippin. Gimli." Serena said in a dead serious voice, her checks were now a slight pink color, "This means war."  
  
"Sure whatever lass." Gimli said still laughing. He didn't notice Pippin and Merry stop laughing though.  
  
Serena merely smirked and said, "You'll see who has the last laugh. You'll see."  
  
The three began to walk forward, but they were suddenly pulled up in the air and hidden by the trees. They came down again a few seconds later and everyone fell to the ground laughing, Legolas just chuckled. The three were in bright pink frilly dresses, and they had pink bows in their hair. It seemed that berries hit them, because it was on their lips to look like they did a bad job putting on their lipstick. Gimli's beard was braided and had little pink bows on each braid.  
  
"I told you." Serena said between breaths. "You guys look so cute!"  
  
At first the three didn't know what they were laughing at, and then they looked down at themselves and screamed. They run to the bushes to get the dress, bows, and berry juice off of them.  
  
"That was the best prank I've seen you do yet." Gandalf said.  
  
"I'm just getting warmed up, I'm just getting warmed up." Serena said. Then she and Legolas took the lead and began walking again after Gimli, Pippin, and Merry came back.  
  
The Fellowship reached some old stone ruins and decided to take a break. Legolas and Serena sat side by side looking out and making sure that no one was coming. Frodo and Sam sat next to each other in front of the small fire that they made, talking and watching Boromir teach Merry and Pippin how to use their swords. Aragorn wasn't to far away and he to was watching the half lings and Boromir. Gimli and Gandalf were sitting higher up and talking about something.  
  
Suddenly Legolas jumped up and said, "What's that on the horizon?"  
  
"It's just a wisp of a cloud." Gimli said carelessly.  
  
Serena cautiously stood and said, "That does not look like a cloud."  
  
"It is moving fast against the wind and it is coming closer." Legolas added.  
  
"CREBAIN!" Gandalf yelled.  
  
The fire was quickly stamped out and the hobbits hid under the ledge near by while Aragorn, Boromir, Gandalf, and Gimli hid behind large rocks near by. Legolas and Serena both hid in the dieing bushes. Legolas saw that Serena's attire would not keep her well hidden so he quickly pulled her underneath him. Serena gave him a questioning look and then she realized that her tank top would have given her away.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered softly in his ear.  
  
Legolas looked down at her and nodded. They both turned their heads and through the dried branches they could see the birds begin to fly over everyone. Legolas and Serena turned to look at each other and their lips met. They looked at each other wide-eyed in shock. (AN: LIPS STILL TOUCHING TOO!) They both pulled apart so that their lips were a few centimeters apart, and blushed brightly. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds, but to them it felt like an eternity. They slowly closed their eyes closed the distance between them and kissed each other passionately. Serena wrapped her arms around Legolas' neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. His tongue gently grazed over her lips begging for entrance and she willingly opened to allow him in. (AN: SCORE! LADIES AND GENTALMEN YOU HAVE YOUR COUPLE! If anyone disagrees, guess what! I don't care and don't whine to me about it.) When they pulled apart because of the lack of air they looked to see the crebain  
just finishing their flight over the Fellowship. Everyone stayed put until the birds were about two minutes away from them. When everyone came out Gandalf told them that they would need to take another route. Everybody was so busy making sure that they had everything that they never saw Legolas and Serena holding hands.  
  
~The Mountain Pass~  
  
Legolas was scouting ahead and Serena was clearing the snow for everyone so that they weren't trudging through snow that was up to their waists, and necks. Suddenly Legolas stopped and it looked as if he was listening to something.  
  
"There's a foul voice on the air." He said softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
Then lightning struck the rocks above them causing them to break and fall. The Fellowship threw themselves against the rocks and away from the ledge.  
  
"Saruman!" Gandalf yelled.  
  
Lightning struck again causing more snow and rocks to fall. Then everything stopped; there was no voice on the wind, no lightning striking the rocks and snow.  
  
"We better head back. It is to dangerous on this path." Boromir said.  
  
"If we continue back, it will be just as dangerous if not more." Gandalf said calmly.  
  
"We should go to the Mines of Moria! My cousin will give us a warm greeting and plenty of food!" Gimli argued.  
  
Gandalf was silent and it looked as if he really didn't want to go to Moria. "Let the ring bearer decide." He finally said.  
  
Everyone turned to look at Frodo to see what he would say. Frodo looked confused as to what he should chose. Finally he said, "We will go through the mines."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
AN: I know that the characters may seem a little OOC, but hey. My story, my world, MY RULES! Oh, and about the couples. If you look at it as if I were taking a poll, which I wasn't, Legolas/Serena won by a long shot. 10 more reviews for chapter 4 please! Also, the song is by Loreena McKennitt called `The Old Ways'. It's a very pretty song too!!!! I'm listening to it now ^_^ ! 


	4. Die Endy Die!

A Ring Found and its Truths Revealed  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Lord of the Rings. I own the story and I swear that if anyone steals it I will hunt you down!!!!  
  
AN: Sorry for taking so long guys. I had a temporary case of writer's block, and school has been very hectic. I'm really bored so, I think that I'll throw in some or a lot of fight scenes. I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR EVERYONE SO PLEASE READ THE FIC! If you're a Mamoru/Endymion/Darien lover then don't read this. SoulessAmazon, I finally got up off my lazy ass and finished this quick for you, since you were dying for the next chapter! I've got a funny quick story for everyone right now. It's about how I got up off my lazy ass and typed this fic. 1. SoulessAmazon encouraged me to. 2. Hehehe.. I was rereading my first three chapters to see if I could get any ideas about how to continue and lets just say that I got really absorbed into the chapters and forgot that I was the one who wrote them. Well when I was done reading I was highly annoyed that there wasn't more chapters and was beginning to get pissed off at the "author" for not having more chapters out and then I realized that "I" was the annoying author with only three chapters typed and posted. *sweatdrop* Well I felt like a moron and decided that if I was getting pissed off at myself, then obviously I need to start typing. ^_^; Hey, whatever works right? Well my story is done now I hope my pathetic moment, story, was highly entertaining to those who read it. Now on with the fic before this Authors Note turns out to be a page long!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
The Fellowship reached the Gates of the entrance to the Mines of Moria. The group was sitting at the base of the mountain while waiting for Gandalf to figure out the way to open the stone doors. Serena sat next to Legolas as they kept an eye on the group, Merry and Pippin were tossing stones in the lake, Frodo was with Gandalf, and Boromir and Aragorn were off to the side setting the pony free. Serena noticed something move in the water and called out,  
  
"Boys, I think that you need to stop throwing those stones. Gandalf, I think that you better figure out that password quick!"  
  
"What is it Serena?" Boromir asked.  
  
"There's something in the water." she trailed off.  
  
Frodo suddenly jumped up and shouted, "I got it! It's a riddle. Gandalf, what's the elven word for friend?"  
  
"Mellon." He answered.  
  
After Gandalf said 'Mellon' the doors began to open. Everyone began to enter the mine when suddenly Serena turned around an yelled, "JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!!!!" A ball of lightning came down from the sky and struck the lake. A terrible scream was heard from some kind of creature in the lake. They saw tentacles coming out of the water not to far away from them and very close to the shore. Serena turned to face them and said, "Well. let us be off, we have no time to stand around and gawk."  
  
The guys snapped out of their trance and continued on into the mine. They saw skeletons of dwarfs all over. Gimli was shocked at the sight. He then saw the remains of his cousin.  
  
  
  
~Further into the mines~ (AN: What? I've got writers block.)  
  
  
  
The Fellowship came to an area where they could go three different ways. Gandalf looked at each passage and then he said, "I do not remember this place." The group then just sat there waiting for Gandalf to remember which way they had to go. Serena once again took off to god knows where. Frodo was watching the shadows when he saw something crawling around down below, and then he noticed Serena sneaking up on the creature. The two were about ten, fifteen feet away from the Fellowship.  
  
"Can I help you?" Everyone heard, but instead of the playful voice that they were used to. They heard a slightly cold voice. The all turned to see Serena standing behind some kind of creature, who was slightly turned to face her, her eyes were flashing a silver color and she had a frown on her face. The creature quickly turned around and ran towards the entrance of the mine. Serena's eyes followed its escape and she had a slightly cold smirk on her face. She then casually walked back to the groups as if nothing happened; when she reached everyone she swiftly sat herself on Legolas' lap. This caused everyone's eyes to widen, except for Legolas of course, when Legolas wrapped his arms around her waist, the rest of the Fellowships eyes were practically out of their sockets.  
  
"What?" Serena asked them.  
  
"What. When. How." Pippin stuttered.  
  
Serena was laughing at their reactions and Legolas was merely smirking.  
  
"I believe that Pippin was trying to say was. When did you two start courting?" Merry asked in confusion.  
  
Serena got a thoughtful look on her face and glanced at Legolas. "This afternoon." He answered for her.  
  
"How come we did not notice?" Gimli asked the rest of the men.  
  
"I thought that something was going on, but I had not thought of this." Aragorn stated.  
  
Frodo turned to Gandalf who was back to thinking about which path to take. "What was that creature Serena confronted?"  
  
"That was Gollum. He has been following us for three days now." Gandalf answered.  
  
"He escaped from the dungeons?!" Frodo exclaimed.  
  
"Escaped, set free. He will follow us for sometime because he is tied to the ring. He loves and hates the ring as much as he loves and hates himself. I believe that he will be keeping his distance after the scare that Serena gave him." Gandalf stated.  
  
"I wish that Bilbo had killed him." Frodo said with pity in his voice.  
  
"Do not be quick to judge who should live or die young Frodo. Nor who should receive pity. I believe that only one can chose who should live and die and I think that it is Sailor Cosmos that Serena told us about. She is the one with unlimited power and holds the Universe in her hands. But deep in my heart I believe that Gollum has some kind of part to play in this journey." Gandalf said.  
  
Everyone was quiet and listening to the two's conversation.  
  
"I wish that the ring never came to me. I wish that none of this ever happened." Frodo said with sadness in his voice.  
  
"No one wishes for any of this to happen, but unfortunately it did." Gandalf said. "Ah, this is the way." He added while standing up.  
  
"He remembers!" Merry exclaimed.  
  
"No, but this way smells much fresher. When in doubt, follow your nose." He stated.  
  
The Fellowship walked until suddenly Gimli ran into a room and looked at the skeletons of his people. Everyone looked around and Gandalf picked up a book and read the last passage out loud. The passage mentioned the beating of drums and how it made you feel that they were the drums of death. When Gandalf was done reading the passage everyone began to hear the faint beating of drums. Frodo glanced down at his sword and saw it glowing a brilliant blue color.  
  
"Orcs." Legolas stated.  
  
The Fellowship quickly eliminated their opponents and ran down the hallways towards the bridge that would lead them out the dark mines. Orcs then surrounded the group when they were so very close to the archway that led to the bridge. It seemed that the Fellowship was doomed, but suddenly the orcs began to retreat, as if they were afraid of something. When all the orcs were gone the group then saw a red glow of fire begin to light up the hallway.  
  
"RUN!!!!!!!" Gandalf shouted to the group.  
  
They ran through the hallways, making turns here and there until they reached a massive staircase. They quickly began to make their way down the stairs and when they were about half way down the first staircase it began to crumble underneath them. Gandalf, Merry, and Pippin were in the lead of the group and they were suddenly separated from everyone. A piece of the stairs disappeared from sight, leaving a good-sized gap in its place. Legolas, and Boromir jumped across the gap and Aragorn threw Gimli, and Sam across the gap to them. He was just about to throw Frodo, but the staircase began to crumble more and sway slightly. They were suddenly grabbed form behind and tossed to the other side, when they landed they saw that it was Serena that threw them. They watched, as she seemed to surf out the swaying chunk on the stairs with no hint of fear or worry on her face.  
  
"LET'S GO!!!!!" Gandalf yelled.  
  
"WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HER HERE!" Legolas yelled over the noise.  
  
"SHE IS A SENSHI! THEY CAN JUMP EXTREMELY HIGH AND GREAT DISTANCES! SHE'LL BE FINE! NOW LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" He replied.  
  
As they turned to continue their run down the stairs they heard a loud noise behind them they looked back quickly and saw that Serena was quickly running after them. The sound that they heard was her landing on the other side of the gap and breaking the stone stairs underneath her feet. The Fellowship continued their long run towards the bridge and then they finally reached it. They quickly ran across the stone bridge, but Gandalf suddenly stopped in the middle of the bridge. He turned to face the demon that was following them and said, "You cannot pass!"  
  
"GANDALF! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?! RUN!" Frodo yelled to the ancient wizard.  
  
Gandalf didn't listen, instead he yelled at the creature, "You cannot pass!" and then he slammed the bottom of his staff into the stone bridge and it crumbled underneath the demons feet. The demon fell, but it seemed that it was somewhat hell bent on taking Gandalf down with him. The demons fire like whip came up and wrapped itself around Gandalf's ankle and made the wizard go over the edge. He was able to hang onto the edge of the bridge, but he was slowly losing his grip. Serena dashed to him and quickly grabbed his hand just before he fell into the dark pit. When everything seemed to be ok, the others were about to dash to Serena to help her pull up Gandalf until.  
  
  
  
(This looks like a good place to stop. *Looks at impatient readers who are tapping their feet and glaring* Um... maybe not. OH COME ON I CAN BE MEAN, BUT I'M NOT THAT MEAN!!!!! I FINALLY OVER MY WRITER'S BLOCK, SO I WOULDN'T DO THAT TO YOU GUYS!!! ^_^ )  
  
  
  
Serena was suddenly hit in the back by black lightning. She let out a painful scream and let go of Gandalf before he could be affected by the lightning as well, but to the amazement of the others Gandalf didn't fall. Instead he was surrounded by silver light and began to fade away, and then he appeared next to them. They then quickly turned their gazes back to Serena who was in the process of standing up. Suddenly with a burst of power from her, the lightning was canceled out. She turned to the right and all the guys could see a really pissed off look on her face.  
  
"ENDYMION!!!!!!!!!" She screamed into the darkness, "GET YOUR COWARD, CHICKEN SHIT ASS OUT HERE YOU BAKA KONO YARO!!!!!!! I KNOW THAT YOU'RE THERE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The Fellowship all looked around and they heard an evil chuckle fill the quite, stale air. Suddenly a man appeared before her. He (Sailor Universe: *cough* It *cough*) had dark midnight blue hair, navy blue eyes; he was tall and as many women would say extremely handsome, as well as well built. There was something about him that would also make the women back away from him. he had the aura of a deranged psychopath, and a sick mind. (Sailor Universe: And we all know that it's true! What, he really is a deranged psychopath, at least I think he his, and that's all that matters *grins*)  
  
"Ah, my dear sweet Serenity. I see that you've missed me." He said in a somewhat crazed and calm voice.  
  
"Who would miss a sick, crazy son of a bitch like you?" She asked with a sneer.  
  
"Now, now, Serenity. I will not have my future wife have such a mouth." He said lightly.  
  
"I wouldn't marry you even if you were the last "thing" that existed. I would kill you first." Serena answered with a low growl. You could hear her icy tone slowly come forward, and the others had a feeling that it would be colder than the tone she used on Gollum.  
  
"Serenity, you will marry me. I'm the Prince of Earth and you are to marry the Prince of Earth. We are destined to be." Endymion said, starting to lose his light tone.  
  
Serena smirked at him. "No Endymion. You are not the Prince of Earth. Middle Earth did not choose you as its ruler and protector. As you have obviously ignored, there was more than one kingdom in Middle Earth and the Prince of Earth does not need to be of noble blood."  
  
Endymion glared at her then said, "Well, who is more worthy than I?"  
  
"You were NEVER worthy! You ran from your own people when they needed you most. You made deals with the Negaverse!" Serena yelled at him, she then took a deep breath and continued, "I think that its time to reveal the "true" Prince of Middle Earth."  
  
Serna then kneeled down and gently put her hands on the earth. She began to glow a silver color and then, as if Middle Earth was responding to her, Middle Earth glowed a golden-bronze color. "Middle Earth, it's time to show everyone your true Prince. The secret must come to an end for you need your prince now." She whispered, but it seemed to echo through out the world. The glow then got brighter and wrapped itself around a stunned Legolas. The glow unwrapped itself and became a small ball of light, when the light seemed to pull into itself it became a magnificent gold-bronze crystal. The crystal floated in front of Legolas for a couple of seconds and then a voice vibrated off the grounds. "I choose Legolas Greenleaf, the Prince of Mirkwood to protect me and the people that I protect. My Queen, you have my decision, and it's good to have you back for a visit. It has been a very long time." A soft celestial voice said. It was hard to tell whether or not it as a male's voice, or a females voice.  
  
"Yes it is good to be back my old friend and thank you." Serena replied softly while looking at Legolas. The glow then died down and began to disappear. "Legolas, it is up to you to except or decline to task that Middle Earth has given you. Do not question yourself on whether or not you can do this task. Middle Earth would not have chosen you if you could not do it." Serena said softly. Legolas stared at the crystal for a few moments and then he reached out for the crystal and when he touched it, the crystal turned into a ball of light again and entered his body. Serena then turned to face Endymion and said, "As you can see you are not the Prince, you never were. Even if you were Endymion, you would not be engaged to me. The Prince of Earth had a chance to marry the Moon Princess, but not the Princess of Light. That is one of my titles now, and there is no one with a high enough rank to marry me without my choosing."  
  
Endymion growled and stated, "You will be mine Serenity! Or you will die!!!!!!"  
  
"One, you can't kill me no matter how hard you tried. Two, I will never be yours. Three, I have some 'Friends' that have a bone to pick with you." She answered with a cold smirk.  
  
"Yes Endymion. You didn't forget about us did you?" Coursed eight voices together as one. The voices echoed though out the cave.  
  
Endymion's face went extremely pale once he recognized the voices. In a circle surrounding Serena and Endymion stood eight beautiful women. They all wore a uniform of some sort that was the same but just different colors. The uniform had a white bodysuit, sailor collar with a bow in the center, bubble like sleeves, a bow in the back, a two layered mini-skirt, a golden tiara with a stone in the center on their foreheads, knee high boots, and gloves that went past their elbows. There was a woman with short blue hair and blue eyes hold a harp made out of ice, and her colors were dark blue and ice blue. One woman had brown hair in a high ponytail and dark forest green eyes, she wore a wreath of oak leaves around her head like a crown, and her colors were dark green and pink. One had long blonde hair that went to her knees and half of her hair was tied with a yellow bow and she had blue eyes, she held a long golden chain that were hearts linked together, and her colors were orange with some yellow and blue. Another had long black hair that had purple highlights that went to her knees and purple eyes, she held a bow made of pure fire, and her colors were red and purple. The next had blonde hair in a boy's style with navy blue eyes; she held a dagger that had three jewels embedded into the blade, and her colors were navy blue and yellow. The next had long dark green hair that was a little longer than her knees and half was up in a bun and she had dark garnet eyes, she held a tall staff in the shape of a key with a heart on the top, and her colors were black and very dark burgundy. The next had waist length aquamarine hair and the same color of eyes, she held a mirror in her hands, and her colors were turquoise and navy blue. The last had shoulder length black hair with dark purple highlights and dark violet eyes, she held a glaive that was by far taller than her with a wicked looking blade in the shape of a "G", and her colors were purple and black.  
  
"Did you miss us?" asked the girl in red with a mocking tone.  
  
"So, the Sailor Trash decided to grace me with their presence." Endymion said trying desperately to gain back the confidence that he had lost.  
  
"Trash? Who the hell are you calling trash you piece of shit!?!?!?!" Yelled the woman in navy blue and yellow. "If anyone is trash, it's you!"  
  
"Really Endymion, you are in no position to be name calling since you are a coward, and spoiled brat, and ran when you could not have your way." Stated the woman with short blue hair.  
  
"Shut up Mercury!" he yelled.  
  
"You'd think that he'd have a larger vocabulary after living for so long." the woman in green said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh please. He's too stupid to have a more extensive vocabulary. He doesn't even have a taste for fashion. Remember that ugly puke green blazer that he always wore." Said the woman in orange with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
The woman with aquamarine hair laughed and said, "I remember that horrible thing all right. Really Endy, where did you find that disgusting rag? The reject store?"  
  
"More like how much did he pay for it, and what possessed him to wear it?" replied the woman with long dark green hair.  
  
All the women including Serena started laughing so hard that they were nearly falling over. While the Fellowship looked on in confusion.  
  
The woman in dark purple sobered up first and said in all seriousness, "I think that "pink" is more his color don't you agree Sere?"  
  
"Yes I do Saturn, but to make him feel 'better' I think that there should be some of that horrendous green that he loves so much."  
  
"I think neon orange would look good too." Added the woman called Venus with an evil grin.  
  
Serena gave Endymion an evil smirk that a certain two hobbits knew all to well. "Lets see shall we Venus?" She snapped her fingers and the man's appearance suddenly changed. He was wearing bright pink armor instead of black, his hair turned into a puke green color, and his eyes turned neon orange. This new appearance brought on longer and new rounds of laughter. Even the Fellowship couldn't help but to laugh at the poor fool who didn't know what he looked like at the moment.  
  
"I-I-I think that that is a g-g-good l-l-look for you Endy!" said the woman that was called Mercury as she struggled with her laughter.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" he said in annoyance.  
  
"Neptune, would you care to show him a mirror?" Saturn asked the woman with aquamarine hair.  
  
She smirked in response and said, "I would be delighted to."  
  
With a wave of her hand a whirl of water appeared to allow Endymion to see his ridiculous appearance. His reaction to what he saw was absolutely priceless. He stood stock still, ogling at his reflection in complete and utter shock, and horror.  
  
"Take a picture Endy. It'll last longer." Said the woman with long dark green hair.  
  
"You know Pluto... I could make it permanent and then he would never have to take a picture." Serena said with a big grin to the woman.  
  
At hearing this Endymion let out a cry of outrage and fear at the thought of her going through with that plan.  
  
"But Sere. I want to kill him!" the woman in red said with a whine.  
  
"I have to agree with Mars on that one." The woman with short blonde hair said with a nod.  
  
"I'm with them too. Though I believe that Mars and Uranus will agree with me with the thought of him dieing while looking like that!" the woman in green said with a laugh.  
  
"Jupiter. we all agree with that idea. Don't we Ren?" Venus said with a soft chuckle.  
  
Serena nodded in agreement. The Saturn added, "I'm sure that my cousin Hades would enjoy a good laugh at Endy's appearance when he arrives in the Underworld."  
  
"Yes I do believe that my big brother will get a kick out of that." Pluto said with a laugh.  
  
"Well, the guy needs to laugh more. Plus I think that he's been waiting for Endymion's arrival for a while now." Uranus said.  
  
"He never did like you much Endy. Especially since he's so protective of all of us, and then you went and tried to rape Sere thinking that she was nothing more than a weak, beautiful princess. Then you tried to kill us." Mars said while shaking her head.  
  
"Yeah Endy. How stupid can you be?" Venus agreed.  
  
"." Was the response that they got from the terrified fool before them.  
  
"Hey Mercury." Uranus said to get the woman's attention.  
  
"Yes?" Mercury asked.  
  
"Is it normal for someone to turn 'that' pale?" she asked with a smirk.  
  
"No. but I do believe that it's a result of being very, very afraid at the moment." She replied with a cold smirk.  
  
"Now, is poor little Endymion afraid of the Sailor Senshi?" Mars asked with a mocking tone.  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I getting tired of looking at him." Serena said with a bored tone.  
  
"Yes, it seems that all the amusement is gone now." Venus agreed.  
  
"We could always make this more amusing." Jupiter said while cracking her knuckles.  
  
All the women smiled like predators to the cowering form in the center of their circle. All of their hands formed fists, except for Serena and to the Fellowships amazement; power began to be wrapped around their enclosed fists. Venus's chain disappeared and two shorter chains appeared around her fists. Uranus' dagger disappeared and around her fist appeared dark blue energy tinted gold. Pluto's staff disappeared and purple mist wrapped itself around her fists. Mars' bow disappeared and fire wrapped around her clenched fists. Jupiter had lighting surrounding her fists, and Mercury's harp disappeared and ice surrounded her fists. Neptune's mirror vanished and water began to wrap itself around her tight fists. Saturn's tall glaive disappeared into the shadows and black ribbons, slightly glowing purple, where wrapped around her enclosed fists.  
  
Serena then began to glow a bright silvery white color. The heavenly glow surrounded her body and incased it like a cocoon. The light soon faded to reveal Serena in a stunning outfit. She wore a white cape that reached the ground, and it was attached to a broach that had an 8-point star, the point of the star was all the senshi's colors, and it had 2 wings coming out of each side of the broach. Unlike the other senshi, she didn't have body suit, it was more like a short dress and on the skirt there was a piece of cloth in the front that also had the same on it as the broach. She wore no gloves, and she had high heels with little wings on each side. No longer was her hair in a braid, but in two-twin heart shaped buns, and on the heart-shaped buns she had heart shaped jewels covering them. She also wore 2 barrettes and she held a beautiful, but dangerous looking staff with a glowing crystal on the top.  
  
(Sailor Universe: I was too lazy to type out the entire description. So I took it from another Fanfic that I wrote, The God and the Guardian, and changed it a bit. So basically I stole the description from myself. that sounds really pathetic. oh well!)  
  
Her body made a slow circle and on her forehead you could see a multi- colored eight-point star with an upturned golden crescent moon in the center in the middle of her forehead. That sent a major shock through Endymion and the Fellowship, except Gandalf. At seeing the symbol the Fellowship remembered what Serena said before back at the council. "She is watching all of you, especially the group that will take the ring to Mount Doom. If she shows herself, you will know her by her multi-colored eight- point star with an upturned golden crescent moon in the middle in the center of her forehead." Then they remembered what she said about the only person that would have that symbol. "She was a legend, a myth amongst all senshi. Sailor Cosmos, the Messiah of Light, Queen and Goddess of the Stars, and the ruler and guardian of the Universe for all eternity. She can grant a senshi's final death, but unfortunately she can't grant her own nor the death of one other. If one of them died and stayed dead, the Universe would collapse on itself."  
  
'It's her!' they all thought.  
  
"NO!!!!! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO EXSIST!!!!!" Endymion screamed out like a little girl that was scared shitless.  
  
"Oh, but I do." Cosmos said calmly.  
  
"IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU SERENITY THEN NO ONE WILL!!!!!!" he screamed in fear and outrage.  
  
"Now, you can't do that Endy-baka." Saturn said in a mocking voice that made it sound like she was scolding a little kid.  
  
"And why is that bitch!!!!" he sneered.  
  
"1. If you want an extremely painful death then keep calling me a bitch. 2. If you were able to kill me, or Cosmos, and we were unable to be reborn, then the entire Universe would collapse. 3. You should know by now that us senshi are like, oh how should I say it? Cockroaches. we never truly go away, no matter how hard you try, and no matter how powerful you are." Saturn replied.  
  
Endymion paled at the announcement.  
  
"Enough talk. It's time to end this." Cosmos stated in a frosty voice. Then all the women smiled evilly. and then they moved in.  
  
They surrounded him as if in a deadly dance. The poor fool in the center of this terrifying dance never stood a chance. They moved as one and as many. They worked in pairs and as teams with the same techniques. Punches with fists surrounded by deadly power and kicks with unimaginable strength attacked the poor excuse of a being in the center of their circle. The way they had moved had proved to the watchers that these women were not to be messed with; that you should never get in their path and anger them. for they will be your down fall and your end if you do. The Mines of Moria echoed with Endymion's screams of agony and terror. Those screams that shook the solid grounds of the mines reached the orcs that were on their way to the Fellowship, but when the heard the screams. they didn't dare go any closer to the Fellowship then where they were. Fear gripped the hearts of everyone that heard the screams. The screams traveled through out Middle Earth, they reached Rivendale where Elrond and the other elves could easily hear, they reached Lothlorien and the elves heard the unfortunate one's screams, they reached Gondor, and Mordor where all the evil shuddered knowing that those screams by be apart of their future. The screams were heard at the kingdom of the Cosmos, where all the senshi live, out of mortal eyes until they are needed. The senshi however, didn't feel terror like all the elves, dwarfs, humans, orcs, evil, and the wizards did that heard the tormented screams. No, instead they smiled, knowing that the one who screamed was about to lose their life and soul, for they had been judged and retribution was being carried out by the senshi that were harmed by the fool, or by the senshi that guarded the people that the fool had tormented. Yes, retribution was very sweet to the senshi.  
  
When the nine senshi finally backed away from the crippled form, the men in the Fellowship were shocked at the damage. You couldn't recognize the form as a man no matter how hard you looked. His body was covered with so many wounds that it was hard to see what had caused all the damage. It was impossible to see what was broken because it seemed that there was no bones left in his body. You could barely hear the soft whimpers of pain coming from the pile of skin and crushed bones.  
  
"You were always weak Endymion. The pain we gave you was nothing compared to what we had felt and went through. We did all the fighting and you stood back and watched, not wanting to be harmed." Uranus said with a disgusted sneer.  
  
Needless to say the Fellowship was shocked. The pain that Endymion had felt was nothing compared to what the senshi felt? How was that possible? What the hell did these solitary soldiers go through?  
  
"It's time to bring this to an end. When you reach the Underworld Endymion, you will look like you do now, and it will take two weeks for your 'spirit' to regain your former appearance. Of course you will also still have that ridiculous appearance that we had given you. now. die." Cosmos said with a smile that looked colder than the artic. A glow surrounded her hand and then a beam of light shot out to what looked like his chest. He gave a weak cry of pain as a crystal came out of his 'chest'. The crystal floated into Cosmos' hand, and she held it for a moment and said, "Kiss your starseed goodbye for all eternity Endymion." Then she enclosed her fist around the crystal and crushed it.  
  
Endymion's 'body' began to fade while he screamed once more. This last scream was filled with more pain than any one, besides the senshi, had ever heard. That last scream would forever be imprinted into their minds, and haunt them for years to come.  
  
And Endymion was no more.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
(Sailor Universe: So what did you guys think? Let me know what you thought of the part of this chapter that had Endymion in it k? REVIEW PLEASE!) 


End file.
